


The Chains of Morality

by Sturzkampf



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturzkampf/pseuds/Sturzkampf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In 1834, the stars are right and a New Age of the World will set humanity free! Mr Luxuria explains how.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chains of Morality

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains major spoilers for 'Find the Lady'

All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights but everywhere they are in chains. My name is Mr Luxuria and I have come to liberate you; to liberate the World!

Ah, I can see you recognise me. You probably know me better as Lust, one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Oh, you recoil from us, from our very names. ‘The Seven Deadly Sins!’ It sounds so ominous and frightening doesn’t it?  But yet you don’t know me, or my brothers and sisters, at all. Everything you’ve been told about us is a lie.

Sins are we?! Ha! That is what the rulers of this world, the politicians, the churchmen, the aristocrats, the academics, the lawyers, the Royal Society, those stronger and more intelligent and dominant than you would have you believe. To them we _are_ Sins, the independence and the happiness and fulfilment that they would keep from you, to keep you obedient, docile hardworking little sheep, toiling away like the cogwheels in some machine whose only function is to keep them in luxury. Now rejoice, for I am here to break the chains of morality with which they have bound you.

You still don’t look convinced. You are such a pathetic domesticated insignificant animal that you simply will never see what the farmyard of civilisation amounts to, not even when they lead you through the doors of the abattoir with false promises of a reward in heaven. I can see I need to explain this all to you in easy words. So, let us consider the Sins, my poor slandered brothers and sisters, one by one and demonstrate why they are not your enemies or your tempters, but your friends.

Is Anger a sin? Obviously you must never speak up, never complain and never fight back. Accept your place like the docile sheep that you are. Raising your voice is simply so uncivilised and insisting on getting your own way mere selfishness.

Is Gluttony a sin? You don’t want good food do you? That would be wrong; the idea that you might be free of hunger, to relish good things for your palate, to enjoy the physical sensation of eating. You’ll only get fat and that will make you ill and a burden to society and we wouldn’t want that would we? Be content with your gruel and the scraps from your master’s table.

Is Sloth a sin? Of course! You must work as hard as possible all through your miserable little lives. Never resting, never relaxing, because it would be such a terrible thing not to be a productive member of society. Never mind that all your hard work is for the benefit of your masters who have never done a day’s labour in their lives and who despise you for your gullibility.  

Is Avarice a sin? You don’t want to benefit from the results of your labours do you? To be rich and secure, able to indulge your every whim? So obviously wrong! Better to be poor and scrimp and save and not want beautiful possessions for yourself.

Is Envy a sin? Surely it must be! How awful that you not be content with your appointed position in society. Those who have enslaved you and who benefit from your endeavours are obviously so much better than you and deserve everything they have don’t they? Wanting it for yourself is so appalling!

Is Pride a sin? Let’s face it, who are you to have pride in yourself? You’re just some insignificant ant, whose only function is to serve those better than yourself. Who are you to have any thoughts of your own self-worth or that you matter at all in the scheme of things? That you might actually deserve better? How dreadful that would be!

Is Lust a Sin? Of course that most natural, that most enjoyable range of activities is reduced to a Sin. God forbid that a man and a woman, or indeed any combination of like-minded people you can imagine, should come together for mutual pleasure and satisfaction. Oh no, it is obviously so immoral to do something that feels so right! And of course, if you do manage it, it has to be fixed in chains of monogamy and enclosed by walls of marriage, to keep you in your little cages of prim convention and your halters of guilt. Halters that can be used to lead you around by your noses and keep you penned throughout your worthless little lives.

So there you have it! The terrible Seven Deadly Sins! You think me and my siblings need to be chained do you? Those chains are there to imprison _you,_ you pitiful little mortal. And has your moral sin-free life been rewarded? It has not. Instead of receiving what should be yours, you take meaningless comfort from your prisons of decency, never realising you are in thankless servitude to stronger, cleverer men than you. No wonder your miserable life is so unfulfilled.

But it doesn’t have to be this way. If you want to be free, chain down guilt! Imprison moral disapproval. Incarcerate responsibility and honour and duty! Embrace us, for we are the true life that has been denied you! Rise up against your masters and their nasty little guard dogs, the snivelling lackeys that keep you in line; the rich farmers, the wizards, the hunters, the police! They are your true enemies, not us!

And now the arrival of the new Witch of Widdershins has changed the rules of the game! Our chains are breaking and soon we will be free! Join with us! Help us! Together we will usher in a new era where peace and love and ease are the guiding lights of your life! Tear down the walls of your ridiculous ‘civilisation’! No longer be a slave who turns the treadmill of progress but live again in innocence and harmony with the nature! Where guilt and obligation are nightmares from the past! This will be the new age predicted by the pattern of the stars in the heavens! The old age of Pisces, of building and duty and progress and understanding is drawing to its inevitable conclusion and the new Age of Aquarius, of freedom and self-expression and self-gratification, is dawning!

Rejoice I tell you!


End file.
